Theme Parks
Theme Parks & Toddlers is the twenty-first episode and the penultimate episode of Season 3 of ''A High School Rockstar''. It aired on February 14, 2015. Plot After Austin’s L.A. tour, they visit one of the famous theme parks in the world. While in the park, Dez accidentally takes a stroller with a child instead of his pet rabbit on a similar stroller and they have to find the toddler’s parents while they experience the difficulty of taking care of a child. Summary Team Austin returns to their hotel exhausted, after long day at the LA Tour. Noticing that Tyler is still feeling down, Trish tells them that they deserve a treat. She dials Jimmy's phone and after the phone call, she announces that they will visit the famous Worldwide Adventure Park, one of the biggest theme parks in the world. The next day, they head towards the theme park and Dez brings a stroller. Ally finds Dez's pet rabbit, Dustin Hopman. Dez explains that he brought his rabbit so that his rabbit can get on one of the rides. They ignore Dez's rabbit and proceed to the theme park. At the theme park, Lexi, Trish and Ally decides to cheer Tyler up by bringing him to all his favourite rides, while Austin and Aaron are stuck with Dez and his pet. As they finish riding one of the roller coasters, they see a familiar face in the lineup. Brent was in LA to visit his friends, Karylle and Nicholas. They catch up on the last year since they last saw together and Karylle manages to get a photo with Austin. They then try to look for Ally, Trish, Lexi and Tyler and brings Brent, Karylle and Nicholas with them. Dez then mistakenly takes a similar stroller from the lady beside them and leaves his stroller with his pet rabbit. They find Trish, Lexi, Ally and Tyler. They all head to the food court to eat lunch where Brent tells them all about his life in Seattle, and how he plans to form a band. Out of the blue, they hear a baby cry. Lexi then asks Dez why she can hear a baby in his stroller. They all peak in the stroller, and finds a baby inside. Karylle and Ally takes care of the baby, who they decide to call Troy. Brent and Nicholas then brings Aaron, Austin and Trish to the place they met by the roller coaster ride to look for a similar stroller. Meanwhile, Dez, Tyler and Lexi looks through all the strollers they see, looking for the rabbit. After looking through all the strollers they see, they see Aaron, Austin, Trish, Brent and Nicholas. They then notice a similar looking stroller with Dez's and realize that they need a plan when they notice the stroller surrounded by the mother's friends. They return back to the food court, where they see Ally and Karylle looking exhausted from taking care of the baby. They put back the baby into the stroller and talk about a plan. Nicholas suggest that Austin performs to attract the attention of the people, and Aaron and Lexi can distract the mother, while Trish and Tyler swap the stroller. While they plan, Ally notices the stroller moving by itself. They all then chases after it, just before it goes over to the pond. They head near the entrance, and Austin performs "Who U R". Aaron and Lexi then distracts the mother, Keana, by pretending to be employees of the theme park. Trish and Tyler successfully swaps the two strollers. Keana attends to her baby and notices that the baby is eating ice cream. They all then run to the food court after Austin's performance, where they all separate ways. Tyler reveals that the day made him better and they head towards the hotel, with Dez leaving the stroller with his pet rabbit in the park. At the hotel, Dez remembers his pet, causing Trish to be furious. Featured Songs * "It's Me, It's You" (Theme Song) * "Who U R" Cast Main Cast Guest Cast * Sam Concepcion as Brent Rodriguez * Julia Montes as Karylle * Enchong Dee as Nicholas * Crista Flanagan as Keana * Michael James Duggar as Troy (Uncredited) Category:Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Season 3 Episodes